Walpurgis Night
by Scarlet Natsume
Summary: Sequel to Eclipse. Apa kau menginginkannya, Zero? Apa kau ingin dia menjadi budakmu? Di malam Walpurgis ini, buat dia tunduk padamu. Tunjukkan padanya siapa yang lebih kuat. Level-E-Zero x Zero. Zero x Kaname. Please review.


**Disclaimer : _Vampire Knight isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it._**

**Note : _Sequel to Eclipse. _**

**Warning : _Yaoi. Threesome. Rape._**

* * *

><p><em>Di dalam sangkar ini…<em>

…_aku…_

_**Zero, Zero, Zero…**_

_Tidak lagi… kumohon…_

_**Tak apa-apa, sayangku… kau tak akan lagi merasakan penderitaan…**_

_Aku tidak mau…_

_**Aku akan selalu membuatmu bahagia, cintaku… selamanya…**_

_Kumohon…_

_**Kau milikku, Zero…**_

_Siapapun… kumohon…_

_**Lihat? Kau begitu cantik. Kau selalu terlihat indah di dalam sana.**_

…_keluarkan aku dari sini…_

_Siapapun… tolong… keluarkan aku dari sangkar ini…_

_**Percuma, Zero… tak akan ada yang mendengarmu.**_

_Tidak…_

_**Selama aku menguasai tubuh ini, tak akan ada yang mendengarmu.**_

_Tidak, jangan sentuh…_

_**Kau milikku, Zero. Tubuhmu. Hatimu. Jiwamu.**_

_Tidak! Jangan sentuh aku! Siapapun…!_

_**Aku akan selalu menjagamu, sayangku.**_

_KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI!_

_**Selamanya.**_

* * *

><p><strong>WALPURGIS NIGHT<strong>

* * *

><p>Mata <em>heterochromia<em> violet dan merah memandang apa yang ada di hadapannya, memandang musuhnya yang terkapar, tersengal karena darah yang menghalangi jalan nafas tenggorokkannya. Pemandangan itu membuatnya mual, namun juga menggoda, begitu banyak darah... menodai pakaian dan rambut cokelat gelap itu, menodai tanah di bawahnya.

Sebelumnya, pertarungan di antara mereka begitu luar biasa, dia yang level D – tidak, dia bukan level D lagi, dia sudah jatuh menjadi level E, dengan darah 4 _pureblood_ mengalir dalam nadinya – bertarung melawan vampir darah murni yang menjadi rivalnya selama ini.

Ya, Kaname Kuran adalah rivalnya, musuhnya, selama bertahun-tahun, sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, tapi…

_**Apa kau merasakannya, sayangku?**_

Suara sang iblis menggema dalam dirinya, merasakan samar sepasang tangan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, merasakan nafas menyapu lehernya.

Tubuhnya bergerak dengan sendirinya, berlutut di samping musuhnya yang menatap tajam ke arahnya, melihat mata cokelat kemerahan itu menyiratkan kebencian dan juga perasaan lain yang tidak dia kenali.

_**Kau merasakan godaan itu?**_

"Kiryuu…?" Suaranya terdengar lemah, serak, sangat tidak seperti suara Kuran yang biasanya. Dia merasakan bibirnya sendiri melengkung.

Dia tersenyum.

Kenapa?

Suara tawa terdengar.

Kenapa… apa dirinya sendiri yang tertawa?

"Kiryuu…?"

Suara itu terdengar lemah, serak, penuh kebingungan. Oh… memberinya getaran kenikmatan menjalar di tubuhnya. Ini mengganggunya. Dia tidak mengerti reaksi tubuhnya sendiri.

Dia mendengar iblis dalam dirinya terkekeh di telinganya. Sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menjilat lehernya, merasakan gigitan sensual di telinganya.

_**Kau rasakan itu?**_

Dia mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan sang iblis. Merasakan iblis itu tersenyum puas. Jemari bercakar memegang dagunya, menarik pelan agar lehernya tersingkap, wajah sang iblis menyusup ke lehernya, menciuminya perlahan.

"Kiryuu…!" Kenapa Kuran memanggilnya? Tidakkah dia tahu apa yang iblis itu lakukan padanya?

Apa itu wajar bahwa sepasang mata cokelat kemerahan yang menyiratkan ketidakberdayaan, kebencian, itu membuatnya tergoda?

_**Apa kau menginginkannya, cintaku? Apa kau menginginkan dia untuk menjadi budakmu? Menjadi peliharaanmu?**_

Dia menggangguk lagi, mata violetnya masih mengarah pada sosok telentang di atas kolam darah tersebut.

_**Aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu, sayang.**_

"Zero!"

Kenapa Kuran masih memanggilnya? Masih meneriakkan namanya?

"Kuran Kaname…" Suara itu, suara yang keluar dari mulutnya itu bukan suaranya. Suara itu terdengar dalam, berbahaya, penuh hasrat gelap.

Sang iblis sepenuhnya menguasai tubuhnya.

Dia melihat Kuran mulai terbatuk-batuk, tersedak, gumpalan darah keluar dari mulut musuhnya itu dan membasahi tanah berumput. Darah vampir _pureblood_ segar… begitu menggoda…

"Apa?" tanya sang iblis, memiringkan kepala seakan heran.

Tapi Kuran tidak menjawab, hanya terus menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka.

Kenapa?

Kenapa Kuran menatapnya seperti itu?

Apa yang musuhnya itu inginkan? Apa yang akan dilakukan sang iblis? Zero panik, dia tidak menyukai ini. Dia mempunyai perasaan buruk tentang situasi ini, dan setiap detik, setiap menit, berlalu, perasaan ini semakin buruk. Tapi dia tak bisa menjauh, tak bisa berpaling.

Dia melihat bibir vampir darah murni itu bergerak, namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Walau begitu dia tahu apa yang Kuran katakan.

_**Tak apa-apa, Zero. Nikmati semua ini. Lakukan.**_

Dan dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menempel di bibirnya.

Tidak…

Mustahil…

Namun, dia tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri.

Dia merasakan tangannya mencengkeram bahu si _pureblood_ itu. Mulutnya membuka mulut Kuran, melumatnya, merasakan darah yang melumurinya. Tangannya menyusup ke balik pakaian yang compang-camping, membelai dada bidang itu, menekan kuat-kuat luka, membuat darah mengucur semakin deras membasahi tanah. Dia mendengar rintihan kesakitan yang samar di bibir lelaki berambut cokelat itu.

_**Bagus. Begitu, sayangku. Nikmati, kuasai, buat dia menjadi budakmu.**_

Tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya perlahan bergerak, merasakan sang iblis menggigiti lehernya dari belakang.

Dia tak bisa menghentikannya. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Dia harus menghentikan semua ini.

Tapi…

"Aaaargh!" Erangan keras terdengar dari lelaki yang terlentang di bawahnya, ketika dia menggigit keras, menghisap cairan merah yang bagaikan candu itu, mengklaim tubuhnya. Suara menyatu dengan desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri di saat sang iblis menghujamkan taringnya ke lehernya.

Kesenangan penuh dosa terus berlanjut. Euforia menyelimuti mereka. Dia mengklaim _pureblood_ di bawahnya, sementara sang iblis mengklaim dirinya. Darah dan sperma menyatu. Jeritan, erangan, dan desahan bercampur di bawah cahaya terang bulan merah dalam malam _Walpurgis_.

Semua terjadi hanya dalam satu malam.

.

_**Kau sudah menyatu dengan dosa, sayangku, dan kau kini menjadi menjadi milikku…**_

…_**milikku sepenuhnya.**_

.

**A/N :**

Haha… sekali lagi, ceritanya tanggung.

Dari dulu sampai sekarang suka membuat fic yang tanggung. Heran kenapa. =='a

Dan bagi yang bingung kenapa dalam fic ini Zero – tepatnya level-E-Zero – bisa mengalahkan Kaname yang vampir _pureblood_, itu dikarenakan dalam tubuh Zero mengalir darah 4 vampir _Pureblood_ (Yuuki, Kaname, Shizuka, dan Rido) dan membuatnya menjadi vampir yang sangat kuat setara, bahkan lebih kuat, dari satu vampir _pureblood,_ meskipun dia level E. Ditambah dengan kutukan _Hunter Twins_ yang membuatnya mendapatkan kekuatan _White Rose,_ kekuatan yang bisa menghancurkan vampir. Apalagi dengan pikirannya yang gila (Level-E-Zero) dan tak kenal takut, membuat Zero menjadi vampir yang paling berbahaya melebihi vampir lainnya.

Baiklah, terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini. m(_ _)m

Please review if don't mind.

…

…...

…

With crimson camellia,

#

Scarlet Natsume.


End file.
